1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump assembly including a primary power source and plural axial piston pumps. More specifically, the invention relates to such an assembly in which at least one and preferably two generally vertical guide plates support the interconnected pumps and power source in coaxial alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the assemblies of this type known to date, another axial piston pump is flanged on the housing of the first axial piston pump flanged on the connecting flange of the primary power source, and possibly another one is flanged on the second axial piston pump. The center of mass of this multipump assembly consisting of several pumps flanged on each other is at a great distance from the connection flange of the first axial piston pump, i.e., the weight and the mass forces caused by vibrations and acting on the center of mass exert a large moment on the connecting flange. Furthermore, the sum of the torques that are absorbed by the individual pumps must be conveyed through the connecting flange of the first pump. An additional torque support through a fitting pin at the connecting flange is unconventional and would lead to diffculties in the replacement of units. An attempt has also been made to support the great overall weight of the multipump assembly by providing an additional support at a definite point of the overall housing. Such an additional support requires not only a precise adjustment, but also leads to a static redundancy in determination and thus to the danger of pinching, e.g., if the support expands under the effect of heat, while different thermal expansion relationships are present on the connecting flange.